Virtual-reality head-mounted displays have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, and video gaming. For example, a user wears a virtual-reality head-mounted display integrated with audio headphones while playing video games so that the user can have an interactive experience in an immersive virtual environment.
However, it may be difficult for a user to properly adjust and comfortably wear the head-mounted displays and the integrated audio systems using existing technology, which may negatively affect the user's experience. Also, use of a single screen to provide images to both eyes may negatively affect the image quality.